In Her Honour
by Brizdyn
Summary: Xellos is sent to investigate a mystery around Lina Inverse, an nation island and their Goddess. XelXLina Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

**In Her Honour**

Author's note: The story takes place in a nondescript time; I imagine it after Try because frankly I didn't really like the new instalments. It's a XellosXLina story beware.

* * *

It had been nearly five years since Xellos travelled the human world. And nearly five years since he last saw his...well, not _friends_, not _allies_, nor acquaintances either. Mazoku like Xellos don't form relationships with humans, it's bad for business. However, he felt a certain fondness for a one Lina Inverse in particular. In the lifespan of a mazoku, which could go on for eternity, a single human should only be a fleeting thought... but she haunted him.

The Beastmaster no doubt had sensed Xellos' impatience over the growing months. At first Zellas merely needed Xellos elsewhere to do her bidding but over time she consciously gave him orders to keep him away from the human. It seemed obvious to her that Xellos was infatuated with the chaos that surrounded Lina Inverse, and not so much with the stupid girl herself. And it wasn't in Zellas' nature to sit Xellos down over tea and have a heart-to-heart about his obsession. So the only course of action at the time was to steer him away from her.

It had only worked for so long because as Zellas soon realized, the fate of Lina Inverse would always be directly tied to that of the gods and mazoku.

"Xellos..." The Beastmaster hissed. "I know you'll agree that these orders I give you are trivial at best and beneath you, certainly. However it has come to my attention that the Inverse girl has now gotten herself caught up in a political issue. "

Xellos held back a grin and replied: "What sort of human political issue could be of any bother to us?"

Zellas contemplated how much she should tell him. "There are...rumours...that Lina Inverse is aiding a political faction through her _natural abilities_. I need you to find out exactly who she's associating with and why they've recruited her."

Zellas forbade Xellos from revealing himself to Lina or anyone else until he had a full report of Lina's predicament. To Xellos, the thought of Lina being in any sort of predicament amused him; she was not the type to be helpless. However from the scarce details his master gave him; he had to wonder what had happened to her.

After he received his orders to track down Lina, Xellos parted immediately. The only whispers of her whereabouts placed her in the city of Ardros, the capital of the island nation Hellot. The country was only a few miles off the main coast of Zefielia, Lina's own native land.

Xellos took the ferry from the mainland with the merchants and peasants to sleuth around for hearsay. There was an excitement in the crowd and they chatted merrily about the upcoming festival celebrating their Honoured Lady Evange_lina_.

Xellos tapped the shoulder of a young woman with a baby in her arms. "I've never heard of your Honoured Lady. Is it a festival for your patron saint or someone from the royal family?"

"Oh no, Honoured Lady Evangelina is the human incarnation of our _Goddess_! She came to our island as prophesised nearly four years ago. At the time we thought she was a witch but her glory shinned through and we realized that she was our Goddess trapped in the body of a snotty-"the woman cut her sentence short, laughed nervously and continued, "What I mean to say is that the Goddess took the form of a young girl and tested our devotion and piousness."

"Exactly how did she reveal herself?" Xellos asked sceptically.

The woman raised an eyebrow and smirked at Xellos. Her look translated to 'pathetic non-believer' and she would say no more. She lifted her baby and kissed and cuddled it and ignored any more attempts Xellos made to talk to her again.

The ferry ride lasted a little over an hour and when it landed in the harbour the people poured out toward the main gates. The city was surrounded by high walls that were well guarded but generally looked peaceful.

The city of Ardros spread across half the island, it was basically the only city on the island and all other settlements outside the walls of the city were farm villages, likely to have been formed by single families that grew out. The city itself was nearly all constructed with red clay and the buildings seemed to have been pulled from the red earth by the hands of a sculptor.

Inside the city the houses and markets were being decorated by the locals. Long yards of colourful cloth were hung up and paper lanterns hung from window and clothes lines. The festival was to take place the next day so everything was preparing for family feasts and those who could afford it were buying up all semi-precious gems and trinkets for an unknown purpose.

Xellos took in the new town and sat down at an outdoor cafe. It was at that moment that he spotted her. Her long red hair and small framed kept covered by a cloak and hood as she sneaked her way around a corner and down a narrow ally.

Xellos' impulse was to run after her and catch her but he knew the best thing to do what he does best, stalk her.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Her Honour**

Author's Note: This piece of fanfiction is probably more political than most people are used to but I promise it shall be fun. I know there's no Xellina action yet, sorry. And the long blah blah paragraphs are for thorough explanation but it will have more dialogue and action soon. And it shall be EPIC, if only in my own head :D

* * *

Lina held her heavy satchel under her arm as she quickly ran through the streets and alleyways of Hellot. She had to be back in the Bishop's compound before he returned from the Cathedral with the King and Duke. The pact made between her and the three men made them allies but also very dangerous foes.

She took advantage of the time they would be away to enter the market under cover and buy some books and, of course, food. Since arriving on the island, Lina had been swept up in the political game of chess and her new position of power made it impossible for her to roam the streets anymore without precaution. Most commoners would not recognize her without her full regalia outfit she adorned in ceremonies but the enemies of the state would surly recognize her if she were too obvious.

Four years ago she came to Hellot in search of old magic. She worked for hire for a sorcerer guild on the mainland to investigate and research ancient sites of ritual and magic. Hellot in particular was weaved in lore about prophecies and ancient gods that had forsaken the Hellocians because of their sins. The modern day people believed that the gods cursed them and locked away their magic. The last known magic user of Hellot died over 800 years ago.

Natural born Hellocian magic users didn't exist but immigrants sometimes came to live on the island. However even those who came over with remarkable magic abilities soon felt their power drained and most would leave or give up magic altogether.

It was the history of the island that now preoccupied Lina's thoughts. With the books she gathered, she hoped to piece together the legends and discover the truth about the ancient gods or at the very least uncover the reason for the lack of magic.

However in the meantime she had to cooperate with the clergy and royals if she wanted to survive here without her own magic.

Lina ran up a flight of steps through a back alley when a man appeared at the top. Lina halted and looked up, sighed and walked the last few steps towards the man dressed in a long black robe.

"I thought we had an agreement Miss."

"Piss on your agreement. I'm not staying in your compound all day." Lina said.

"I am also merely a _pawn _in this arrangement Miss Lina," Bishop Phenwick said "but the Duke and King insist you stay inside my estate. Anything you need we can fetch for you."

It was at this moment that Xellos happened to appear above the rooftops looking down on the conversation.

"Get the hell out of my way Phenwick, else we'll both be late and we don't want the Duke or your moron of a King to worry. "

Lina made a motion to skirt by the Bishop but in a second he grabbed the top of Lina's head with a firt full of her hair and pushed her to her knees. She screamed and her hands went up around his. She dug her fingernails into his arm but he still held her down.

"You might like to pretend you're getting supreme power Lina Inverse but remember you'll be just a figurehead like our dear King. I suggest you pay attention to who is in control here. If you try to escape this island I will hunt you down and have you executed."

He jerked his hand up and made her stand like a puppet. Lina now looked into his face and scowled like she were ready to spit on him. He turned from her and walked a few steps before stopping to address her once more, "If you were smart you would serve me well Lina Inverse."

Xellos watched the scene unfold and clenched his fist when Phenwick grabbed a hold of Lina. He fought the impulse to teleport down to her side and tear the man apart but he was bound by his obedience to the Beastmaster. The events he just witnessed dumbfounded him. Lina was never submissive to anyone but the conversation suggested that Lina had a pact with this man.

"God damn it I wish I could use my magic..." she hissed.

Xellos watched Lina dust herself off and pick up her satchel. She glanced around her for signs of an audience but the area was desolate. She started to jog but then suddenly turned around and glanced at the rooftops. Xellos was gone in a flash.

He returned to the lair of the Beastmaster to find Zellas lying on a rug in her foyer with her pet wolves. Upon seeing Xellos, she sat up and took up her wine glass. She took a long drink and then stood up and walked over to her priest.

"You're back so soon. I should have guessed you would sniff her out quickly."

Xellos held his tongue for a moment, "She ran by me actually. A man named Bishop Phenwick stopped her and from the sound of their discussion, he is the one she is in alliance with. Though the King and Duke seem to be in on their plot, they didn't speak much about it."

Zellas clicked her tongue and put her hand on her hip for a moment and sighed.

"I think you need to get in good favour with this Bishop Phenwick. Disguise yourself to avoid Lina Inverse but learn what you can about why the church and monarchy are working together. I don't want to spoil the fun but Hellot is very particular in its governance and I have a feeling that the Inverse girl is in the middle of a thousand year old war."


	3. Chapter 3

**In Her Honour**

Author's notes: Hm, nothing to note. If you like R&R. :3 Lina and Xellos moments *heart*

* * *

Lina arrived at Bishop Phenwick's estate only moments after him but she walked around the eight foot tall fence towards the back of the mansion. She scaled the fence and ran across the lawn and pulled herself through an open window on the main floor. She looked around the parlour and then took a single stride step towards a chair and kneeled down. Under the chair was a pile of crumpled clothes and a small bag. Lina picked up the golden yellow dress and held it to her chest and passed her hand over it to iron out the wrinkles. She laid the dress down for a moment and the removed her cloak and slipped out of her regular travelling clothes. She then pulled the dress over her head and stood up to straighten it up.

"Oh damn it I don't know how to tie a bow." Lina said.

Moment later she opened the door to the corridor and stepped out. Her dress was utterly dishevelled and the sash around her waist wasn't so much of a bow as it was a knot.

She could hear voices float down the hall and then three men rounded the corner. Lina placed her hands on her hips and glared at the trio. The first man with his dark robes and was Phenwick, he returned the glare with animosity then he ran his fingers through his black hair and smirked.

The tallest of the three men wore a crown and greeted Lina with a jovial smile. He had tan skin like a man who spent his days outside but his features were obviously regal. He took up Lina's hand and said "Praise thee, Honoured Lady."

This man was the King but to Phenwick and the other man, they called him Hadden. King Hadden was at best simple minded. Maybe it was that he was too kind but it was obvious to Lina he was being manipulated. In fact he didn't seem to realize the whole plot between herself and their faction.

The third man was short and slight. He rarely spoke and never directly to Lina. His name was Balthazar and he was the King's brother and the Duke.

"Miss Lina, we were just looking for you. We need to finalize preparations for the ceremony tomorrow." Phenwick said. "I trust you have been practicing your speech, _am I correct_?"

"Oh you know me Phenny, I'll just wing it. And if worse comes to worse you'll probably just manhandle me again and put me in my place." Lina sneered.

"What do you mean 'manhandled?" Hadden asked.

"Despite being a religious man, Phenwick is not above shoving a little girl like me around."

"Your Highness, anything I do to her is so she upholds her end of our bargain. It's not in your interest to listen to an opportunist like her."

"Either way Phenwick, I don't think the crowd is going to like seeing their Goddess with a black eye so if you're going to punish her make sure you don't leave any marks." Balthazar said. If another man said it, his statement might be taken as a joke but Lina knew it was more of a warning to her.

"Well, as long as we're all in agreement of Lina's welfare, I think she needs to be escorted to her quarters for the evening. She needs her rest for tomorrow...and to practice her speech." Phenwick said.

The three men followed her up the stairs and to her room. The king grinned at her and took her hand once more, kissed it and said "Goodnight Lady Evangelina." Lina forced a smiled and closed her door and listened for their footsteps.

"I'm not even sure he knows I'm not an actual goddess...."

--------------

Xellos had his orders. He needed to get close to Phenwick and understand exactly what he was using Lina for. He understood that she wasn't a simple victim but a collaborator and so her role made his plan more difficult. From the comments he overheard he understood that Lina was forced to participate but would be somehow compensated.

His first objective was to infiltrate Phenwick's inner circle. That was simple enough, Xellos teleported inside the mansion and observed the servants. He located the head servant and personal assistant to Phenwick then ambushed him entering the lavatory.

Xellos took on the form of the man who was young, tussled brown hair and freckled face. After hiding the young man's body (Xellos didn't kill him, he just subdued him and tied him up), it didn't take long to run into the master of the house.

"Manny, there you are. The King and the Duke have returned to the castle and I shall retire for the night...But if you could fetch Miss Lina and bring her to my quarters...." Phenwick said.

Xellos immediately sensed the predatory vibe from Phenwick.

"Yes sir, I'll fetch the lady."

Xellos hurried up the steps to Lina's room and knocked on the door. He heard her get up and lean against the door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Uhhhh...." Xellos wasn't sure what his name was. What did Phenwick call him? "It's Manny."

Lina swung the door open and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh thank god it's you." She pulled him inside quickly.

Xellos noted that she was wearing a silk nightgown and her long hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

"Miss Lina, Phenwick wants to see you in his room." He said.

"Yeah I figured, like every night. And what's with the 'Miss Lina,' is something wrong?"

"Ah no...But Phenwick sounds like he's not happy with you. I think you should pretend to be ill or too tired." Xellos said.

"He's just going to ask me to sleep with him again. I'll say no, drop dead, bite me, yadah yadah yadah and he'll likely hit me and then I'll come back here."

Xellos clenched his fist and swallowed hard. Lina noticed this.

She tilted her head and looked him in the eyes. "Manny, I can take care of myself. He won't force himself on me and he knows I'll fight back if he tries. Don't worry about me. I told you about my adventures, I'm not kidding when I say I can take care of myself."

"I know _Lina_. I just want to protect you..." Xellos said and then thought 'because you're _mine._'

"You're acting so weird." Lina said and hopped on her bed. "Once this whole goddess business is done, I get paid and freed. But I'm not in a rush because I want to find out what's draining magic on this island. There's just something so strange about this place. And speaking of which, can you go in the parlour and grab my bag. It's hidden under the beige chair. I need those books...and snacks."

"Yes, I can do that for you. I'll go get it while you deal with Phenwick then."

"Alright." Lina said and jumped off her bed and leaned in on Xellos and kissed his cheek. "I'll be back in fifteen."


	4. Chapter 4

**In Her Honour**

Author's note: This chapter is much more conversation oriented.

* * *

Lina came back to her room half an hour later. She slipped through the door and kept her back turned from Xellos, who was still impersonating Manny. She inhaled sharply and gripped the hem of her nightgown in her fists. She slowly turned around and looked at Xellos who was sitting on her bed.

Xellos was taken aback but didn't immediately say anything. Wounds did not disturb him but it was the look in Lina's eyes that made him hold his breath. He felt no agony from her but instead a sense of resentment and animosity.

Her lip was busted open and a bruise blossomed on her left cheek. She stared him in the eyes and exhaled, holding her head up daring him to speak. Neither said anything and then suddenly Lina dropped to her knees and touched her fingers to her mouth and mumbled 'Recovery'. A faint white glow danced on her fingertips but quickly faded. Lina tried again and again with little results to her wound.

Xellos approached her and dropped to her level. "Please just close your eyes."

Lina gave him an inquisitive stare but followed his command. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back and huffed. Xellos lifted his hand and without touching her and fed her lifeforce. Her lip healed and her bruises faded. She opened her eyes and felt her lip.

"Magic doesn't work on this island..." Lina said and raised an eyebrow. "Who are you exactly?"

"That is a..." Xellos said and paused. "...question I cannot answer. Lina, just trust me."

"Oh yeah, blindly trust the stranger! You might be nice so far but no one on this island has done anything for me for nothing. So either you come clean or we're going to have a problem." She snarled.

Xellos eyes narrowed and flashed purple, confrontation flared his Mazoku instincts.

"I don't think you should threaten me." He said. "I haven't given you any reason to fear me. You're projecting your hostility for Phenwick onto me. I'm sorry he hit you but _I_ didn't."

"You don't know what it to be helpless! I'm NOTHING without my magic! I'm a short little girl with no way to protect myself anymore. I'm trying to hang in here but why the hell should I be beaten to a pulp?"

'I'll protect you' Xellos thought but couldn't utter the words, instead he said: "You put yourself in this situation Lina. I'm just offering my help."

Lina didn't reply but instead got up off the floor and walked to her bed. She picked up her satchel that Xellos had fetched for her. She pulled out a book and held it to her chest and then turned around.

"The people of this island think their gods deserted them. According to records it was around the time of the Mazoku war. The outcome of that war basically sealed most of the power of the gods. I believe it was this event that led to this island mitigating magic. The thing is though everywhere else magic can exist without the gods so something here is draining the magic.

"So what does this have to do with you?" Xellos asked.

"I came to the island in search of ancient runes and rituals from the era before the war. Then I ran into trouble with the authorities for dishonouring their old gods. Apparently the political system here runs mostly like a democracy and they don't want a revival of magic." Lina explained. "Magic would confirm the status of the church as the will of the gods. It would also enable the royal family rightful claim to leadership of the island. At the moment the King is just a figurehead. He has no political power."

"How has the royal family lost political power?"

"The King is supposed to be the representation of the god-given right to rule. Through the gods, the church interpreted which family were the rightful rulers. Of course after many years without magic, the people felt forsaken so why should a royal family even exist?" Lina explained quickly. "When Phenwick and the King granted me sanctuary we made a deal. I had to help them stage the return of their old goddess, Evangelina. "

"So exactly why are you stuck here? I thought you were some kind of sorcery genius. Even without magic, couldn't you get off the island?" Xellos taunted.

"I've tried. I'm obviously being watched and followed. When I did come to the island I had a limited use of magic because of my blood talismans but Phenwick confiscated them. So then we struck a deal and I'll be paid for my role and eventually set free."

Xellos snorted, it was just like Lina to ignore the plight of other humans. In that respect, she was more endearing to Xellos. "But all the people on this island, you're going to hand them over to the church and royal family instead of their democracy simply for your own profit. Is that really fair?"

"These people _want _their gods. A man like Phenwick would have plotted for a takeover either way...and I didn't have much of a choice."

Xellos stood up and looked Lina over in her silky nightgown. "I need to attend to the final plans for the festival tomorrow. I will send a handmaid to help you prepare in the morning."

"I would prefer if you waited on me."

Xellos hesitated. "I'll see what I can do." He said before walking out and closing Lina's door.


	5. Chapter 5

**In Her Honour**

Author's note: It's been a while, I was away on vacation. Thanks to watchers and reviewers, sorry for keeping you waiting. There should be more regular updates now on.

* * *

After leaving Lina's room Xellos wandered the mansion. Mazokus didn't sleep in the conventional human way. He only needed rest after overexerting himself and nothing in the past few days could be considered strenuous. It was after walking the halls for a couple hours did Xellos decide to pay Phenwick a visit.

He teleported into the man's room and watched him sleep. He was a pathetic creature. Xellos knew the type, he was brutish and petty and exerted control over women with physical force. Xellos looked him over and saw her had a gash above his eye, likely from his struggle with Lina. She might feel defeated in her attempts but she still fought back, however it wasn't enough.

Xellos eyed him carefully and the urge to wrap his fingers around his throat was very tempting. It would be easy to kill this human. It would be _delightful_ even but he resisted it. He had learnt long ago from Zelas that a Mazoku of his status did not implicate one's self but rather manipulate events. He would get his revenge on Phenwick for Lina, but not now.

Dawn came and Xellos teleported into Lina's room still in his disguise. He stood over her bed and watched her chest rise and fall and her vivid red hair sprawled over her pillow like a halo. She was not what most would call gorgeous but as she aged, for she was just eighteen, she filled out her curves and was becoming a woman.

He placed a hand on her arm, "Lina...." he whispered.

She turned over, threw off his hand and moaned.

Xellos walked to the other side of bed and crawled in next to her and came inches away from her face and stared at her. She looked so sweet and innocent, so easy to claim...and...kiss...

"Manny, get out of my bed." She said and snapped her eyes open.

Xellos paused for a moment before retreating and standing up. He cleared his throat and looked away. Lina sat up and gave a sheepish grin and grabbed his hand.

"Don't get too attached to me. I won't be here forever."

Xellos knew the weight of those words all too well. She wouldn't be alive forever, however he would. Was it foolish for him to want to claim her? Of course Lina was speaking about her time on the island but Xellos couldn't help but feel that pursuing her was futile.

He put on his smile and replied, "Oh I think it's too late for that."

Lina slid open the curtains to her closet and revealed a sewing mannequin dressed in a red and orange dress with a silver and bronze corset and a silver circlet with feathers headdress. She turned around and gave a sheepish grin. Xellos thought the outfit was gaudy and over the top, certainly not what he thought a goddess would look like.

Xellos flashed back to the battle against Fribrizo and Lina possessed by the Lord of Nightmares. Seeing Lina aglow in the glorious power of the Lord of Nightmares was entrancing. It was in that moment that Xellos realized the power and strength of Lina's will and he had to claim her for his own. He did not feel _love _like humans do but he felt compelled to dominate and own such a unique creature as Lina and it was that obsession that drove him to want her. He would claim her for his own and she would be his prized possession and in return he would guard her and protect her better than any doting human ever could.

Xellos forgot himself in the moment until Lina cleared her throat, "Turn around for a moment Manny."

She slipped her arms out of her silky negligee and it slid to the floor. She stepped out of it and took the dress off the mannequin and pulled it up to her bust.

"Can you tie me up?"

Xellos turned back around and Lina's pale exposed back glistened with sweat. Her little shoulder blade stuck out as she hunched to keep the heavy dress over her breasts. He worked the ribbon through the holes and tightened the bustier.

Next, Lina sat down on her bench before a mirror and combed out her hair and parted it in sections. She began braiding half inch thick strands and her eyes darted up to look at Xellos in the mirror. He stood behind her and started braiding her soft wavy hair.

"This must be every girl's dream..." Xellos mused.

"To get their hair braided by a man? I guess, but I'd rather have a guy serve me food."

"I meant to get to play dress up. I thought all girls wanted to play princess."

"I'm not a princess, I'm a goddess and it's far more stressful being the creator of the world."

Lina passed her hand through her braided locks and turned to Xellos. She pointed over to the headdress and he fetched it. He helped her place it on her head and fluff the feathers to frame her face. She opened jars of makeup leaned into the mirror and sponged a white foundation over her face, neck and chest. She beckoned for Xellos to sponge her shoulders and exposed back. She then painted on a shinny metallic orange on her eyes and lips. Once the paint dried, she handed Xellos a heavy glass beaded necklace to hook around her neck. She also put on full arm length white gloves as a final touch.

She stood up turned to Xellos, "How do I look?"

He took a step closer and took her chin in her hand and tipped up her head to look her full in the face.

"Like the real thing." Xellos said.

Lina placed her hand over his and slowly lowered it and closed her eyes for a moment before releasing his hand at his side. She quickly spun on her heel and once reached her door she swung it open and found Phenwick waiting for her.


	6. Chapter 6

**In Her Honour**

Author's note: I hope no one thinks Lina is too OOC, I just happen to like abusing her. She's still feisty and I promise there will be revenge but she's much more fun when she's helpless and struggling hehehehe.

* * *

Phenwick was not bashful about giving Lina the once over in her voluptuous gown. He eyed her like a hungry dog but did not say anything. He left his eyes linger on her for a moment and she glared at him without reprimanding him. Her spirit was breaking and her combatant nature was beginning to submit to his dominance. Phenwick reached out and grabbed her elbow and pulled her out the door.

"I hope you're ready for your appearance. The King is downstairs waiting to escort you." Phenwick said.

Lina looked back at Xellos before walking away with Phenwick steering her by the elbow. He felt a rage build in the pit of his stomach. His murderous impulses flared as he watched Phenwick control Lina.

Xellos took this moment to disappear to the castle grounds to await the arrival of the Goddess and ceremony.

Downstairs Lina greeted the King with a bow and he asked her questions and smiled politely. He was a good man and that made it harder for Lina to hate him as she hated Phenwick and Balthazar. The King was gentle and sincere but he also had a stake in her performance as Evangelina. She was to help restore his power as monarch and he was not above holding her prisoner.

King Hadden kissed her hand and led her outside to a horse drawn carriage. Phenwick followed and the three entered the carriage. Lina sat with the king and Phenwick on the other side.

"I have something for you Lina." Phenwick said.

He handed over a package wrapped in a red cloth. Lina passed her hand over it and pulled back the cloth to reveal her blood talismans. She looked up and raised an eyebrow to Phenwick.

"Why would you give these back to me?"

"We need our goddess to be convincing and I know you can perform magic if you have an amplifier." Phenwick explained. "We've had a change in plans and we won't need your cooperation anymore after today."

"For real? I just have to complete the ceremony today?" Lina asked.

"That's right, I hope you won't mind a little improvising as this is a last minute change."

Lina slipped on her talismans and an instant reconnection to her magic rushed through her. It was euphoric and intoxicating to suddenly be filled with magic. Her head felt light and disoriented as if she were drunk. She never recalled feeling like this before and she wondered if it would pass but while she sat in the carriage she kept quiet.

The ride was only a short distance and upon stopping the trio opened the door and was helped by Balthazar. Lina was the last to exit and her dizzying surge of magic made her sway on her feet. She had difficulty walking toward the castle. Once inside, Phenwick walked up the stairs with her, holding her straight while he explained final details of her appearance. Lina could barely concentrate on his words but understood that she would levitate before the crowd and invoke the wind for a melodramatic entrance.

Balthazar appeared next to her and he took out a dagger and cut a strand of her hair and then grabbed her hand before she could protest and sliced open her index finger and wiped her blood on the palm of his hand. Lina suddenly comprehended what had happened to her. The talismans were cursed and Balthazar was performing ancient spirit magic.

She lunged to try and knock the lock of her hair out of his hand but he was too quick and with a jerking movement of his hand her body worked against her and threw itself on the ground.

"You BASTARDS!" Lina cried out. She lay in a pile on the floor looking up at the three men.

Balthazar sneered. "Shut your mouth." And Lina's lips froze.

"Get up and make your grand entrance." He commanded.

Lina struggled against her body's impulses and it lifted her violently onto her feet. Her hands raised and her mouth mumbled _levitation_.

_I can't control myself. God damn it what are they doing!? _Lina thought helplessly.

Balthazar willed her to fly through the balcony doors and cast _Diem Wing_ and _Digger Volt_ into the air. The sight, Lina supposed, would be sheer terrifying to non magic users and no sooner she thought it did the crowd erupt in shrieks and screams. They watched her hair and dress whip around her and her body light up with electricity.

Suddenly her voice projected itself to the watching crowd.

"My children! You have forsaken thee and thin will for a millennia. I have come to you reborn to seek my rightful place as your Mother Goddess and Queen. I shall grant you prosperity and my secrets if you pledge yourselves to my service and that of my King consort."

The people cried out and kneeled to Lina. She struggled to control her speech but her efforts were wasted and she spoke again: "I shall come to you again I shall bless the royal line with my blood. We will celebrate a new era of my glory and resurrection!"

The crowd erupted in chants of 'Evangelina! Evangelina!' and in a flash of white light Lina was pulled back from the balcony and the doors snapped shut. She lay on the ground panting and not daring to move or speak. The King kneeled next to her and picked up her hand and held it in his.

"I promise you shall be happy with me." He said apologetically.

Lina waited to feel the pull of magical manipulation but Balthazar did nothing. She held her silence a moment then calmly whispered, "I swear I will destroy this whole island and murder all of you for this. I will not let you use me as a puppet and the moment I have my chance I will strangle you with your puppet master cords and take my revenge against everyone you love. I swear by the Lord of Nightmares that I will kill you all in cold blood and curse your families-!" Lina's voice choked in her throat and she looked up to Balthazar whose clenched fist silenced her words.

Phenwick took her arm and dragged her to her feet and threw off her headdress and spit in his hand and wiped away her wakeup. He ripped open her gown and it felt to the floor around her feet. Lina stood shocked in only her underwear. He took a dull linen dress off a hook and threw it at her. She pulled it over her head and then he and Balthazar marched her out of the castle to the awaiting carriage.


	7. Chapter 7

**In Her Honour**

Author's Note: Xellos and Lina scene in this chapter.

* * *

Lina spent the next day following the ceremony in her room. She lay on her bed with her blood talismans locked onto her wrists, neck and waist. The remnant of her makeup was caked on her neck and shoulders. Her braided hair was coming undone in strands and entangled itself. She refused to eat, move or speak.

Her silent protest continued until a knock on her door and a figure slipped through and approached her bed.

"Have you been broken?" Xellos, as the imposter Manny, asked.

Lina turned her head and shot him a deathly glare. She looked back up at the ceiling and held back angry tears.

Xellos inhaled deeply, he took in her anguish and despair. He knew her spirit was breaking and without his help now she would surrender.

"Lina..." He whispered and then left her room. Outside, Xellos teleported to the Beastmaster's lair.

Zellas was waiting her minion's return, "Welcome home darling."

"Mistress." Xellos said and bowed.

She stood with her hand on her hip in her usual fashion of impatience and clicked her tongue to signal that Xellos might as well spill it and forget formalities.

"She was cooperating with the Bishop Phenwick but he's double crossed her." Xellos hissed. "They're using her to regain power for the church and the monach but it's gone too far."

"So?" Zellas scoffed. "Lina Inverse agreed to play a Goddess and now she's gotten herself into a mess. _We're_ not her rescuers Xellos. In fact, I am enjoying her plight. The little brat is no ally to the mazoku."

"Then why am I following her?!" Xellos yelled.

"It was suspicious but if you feel it's trivial, and I'm starting to think you're right, you can forget about that mission. She'll fix her own damn mess and you'll stay away from her."

"They cursed the demon blood talismans." Xellos said pointedly. "They've got her at their mercy..."

Zellas chewed her index nail in hesitation then chose her words carefully, "Then...that changes the ball game..."

Xellos reappeared in Lina's room in his regular form. It only took a moment before Lina sat up and yelled his name.

She jumped out of bed and stared at Xellos for a long moment. He felt like a statue and didn't move while she inspected him. She reached out to touch his arm but Xellos teleported onto the bed and watched her spin around.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was sent by the Beastmaster to monitor your situation. I've been under your nose the whole time." He smiled, "I'm a little surprised you didn't sense me."

"I've been cut off from magic for months now." She said. "But hell, that doesn't explain _why _you've been monitoring me."

"Don't you think reports of a lost goddess and Lina Inverse wouldn't be enough to raise some serious questions? You're sort of high profile, Lina" Xellos said.

"So suddenly the mazoku felt they were threatened by a fake goddess."

"No, we're concerned about what a person like Phenwick will do with a cursed and vulnerable Lina Inverse who happens to know chaos words."

"I thought you _liked_ chaos." She sneered.

"We like being the cause of chaos; we don't need self serving humans manipulating powerful magic."

"The more I learn about your race the less I think you actually want destruction. I mean, Phibrizzo was punished for trying to destroy the world and you and obviously Zellas have something to gain by going against your nature."

Xellos hesitated but decided he could divulge this piece of information to Lina, "We're not for the destruction of the world. Chaos to humans only equals annihilation because you're only concerned with your own survival. We see chaos as a choice of control and greater power over other beings. If we so choose your destruction, that's only part of us exerting our power."

Lina smiled, "Of course, if only we would accept our fate as you see fit. I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet to ensure no one can use the chaos words. You wouldn't be in this predicament if I were dead."

"Oh but you're much more useful to us alive, Lina." Xellos smiled. "Who else could we get to do our bidding?"

"Right, so that's why you're here. To make sure your investment survives."

Xellos stood up and approached her and leaned in close to whisper in her ear, "Does it matter why I'm here? You should be flattered that you matter so much to m- us."

Lina leaned back and looked up at Xellos' face. He stared her down with his cat-like eyes; Lina raised an eyebrow and held his gaze for a moment before turning away.

Xellos placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in again, "Do you accept my help Lina?"

She inhaled sharply and Xellos felt her small frame expand against his chest, "Yes." she whispered back and turned to face him. She lingered in front of him, daring him to move but he stood still with her pressed against him.

The door knob clicked and turned and in a flash Xellos disappeared and Phenwick and Balthazar entered.


	8. Chapter 8

**In Her Honour**

Author's Note: I can't believe I'm already to chapter 8. Thanks for the reviews and watchers. I'm having a lot of fun writing and I'm very happy with the results of my first fanfic in many, many years. I do wanna say that this chapter is a little more PG than the others but I promise that all the abuse Lina's enduring will not go unpunished.

* * *

Lina fell forward. Xellos' body dematerialized and the weight of her body pressed against him worked against her as she grabbed thin air for balance. She caught herself on an armchair and spun around to face Phenwick and Balthazar. Neither seemed to have seen Xellos or Lina's near fall.

Lina composed herself and waited for Phenwick address her first. He purposely gave her a once over just simply to annoy Lina. Then he clicked his tongue and turned to Balthazar and whispered something.

When he looked back at Lina, a sinister grin spread across his face, "Little miss spitfire has nothing to say?"

"Oh I can think of a few things to say to a bastard like you." Lina sneered, "Like, Fireba-!!"

Balthazar swiftly raised his hand and closed it in a fist and Lina's voice caught in her throat. Her half-spoken incantation only produced sparks and smoke from her fingertips and she fell to her knees and clutched her singed fingers.

"She'll take any chance she gets won't she?" Balthazar mused.

"More reason to punish her. A woman should learn her place and be submissive to her master. I thought we had broken her spirits already but I guess we should assume stomping the fight out of Lina Inverse isn't as easy as breaking a horse." Phenwick replied.

Lina meanwhile clenched her fists in her lap as her anger rose in her chest. She could feel her heart pulsing against her temple and her nails dig into her own palms. She thought of catching Phenwick off guard and jumping him but as long as Balthazar had her cursed, any move she made would quickly result in her punishment.

She thought about Xellos' promise to help her but he had disappeared as soon as Phenwick arrived instead of rescuing her. She felt foolish to have believed he was going to try and save her. What he had meant was that he would continue to watch her and find a way to manipulate the situation to benefit him.

'I know better than to trust Xellos. I'm so desperate that I actually believed he would protect me.' She thought.

Phenwick drew his attention back to her, "As I'm sure you've gathered by now, we have changed the playing field just a wee bit. You see, we knew there was no way you would cooperate for our real plan so we had to gain your trust with returning your trinkets. Balthazar is however monitoring your every move so if you should feel compelled to try and cast another spell, I've given him permission to use your body as he sees fit." Phenwick explained, "But as for our new plot. You'll be marrying the King. I'm sure you're delighted! You get to be a goddess and a queen, Lina Inverse."

"What the hell! You can't just make me marry him and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't agree to that either." Lina yelled.

"You underestimate the king. He seems kind and gentle but he knows that for his own political survival he needs to solidify his claim to the throne. And truth be told, he fancies you. Think of it was an arranged marriage." Phenwick said, "We just need you to produce and heir, a direct descendant of Evangelina who no one can contest their _god_ given right to rule. After that we can fake your death or a divorce or send you up to heaven or whatever and you'll be on your way!"

"So you have the brilliant plan to make me marry Hadden and pop out a kid for him?" Lina snorted.

"Well, you see, we don't need your consent to do anything...In fact; I'm going to demonstrate just how this will work..."

Phenwick grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. She tried to fight him off but her arms wouldn't move. He threw her onto the bed and climbed over her and sat on her stomach. Balthazar stood by the bed and moved his fingers in patterns to control her lashing out. He magically pinned her hands above her head and Phenwick traced a finger along to curves of her breasts.

"Don't...you...touch me..." She hissed. He clamped his hand around her jaw tightly and his thumb bruised her cheek.

Phenwick ripped her front on her linen shirt, exposing her chest. Lina screamed and thrashed against him but he was too heavy and the magic stopped any violent movement. She twisted her head into her shoulder and let out a sob.

A quick knock echoed through the door and a voice called for Phenwick. He stopped his attack on Lina and called whoever it was in. The door opened and Manny entered.

"Sir, the King and his party are here to see you..." Manny said and looked over to Lina. She tried to hide her face. "Shall I help the lady dress?"

Phenwick composed himself and got off of Lina and walked toward the door. He waived his hand to Manny to assist Lina. Balthazar followed Phenwick out the door and shut it.

Manny approached the bed and sat on the edge next to Lina. She hid her face in her hands and tried to cover her breats with her arms. Manny pulled her arm away from her face and kiss her fingers. His image shifted and Xellos revealed himself.

"I'm sorry that had to happen. I still have to keep my presence hidden if I'm to be effective." He said.

Lina sat up and her ripped shirt revealed her small breasts and nipples. Xellos glanced for only a moment and then he felt Lina's backhand across his face.

"So it's easier for you to see me get raped than to actually help me!"

"I didn't _let_ you get raped if you didn't notice. I had to gather the king for a visit to give me an excuse to get Phenwick out of here. He wouldn't have been any happier if I stuck around, strange guy in your room and all."

"You could have just...you know...killed him." Lina said, calming down.

"I don't operate that way. I still have orders, Lina." Xellos said and paused for a moment, "I just don't understand why everyone called you flat chested. I think you have lovely breasts."

Lina covered herself with one arm and grabbed a hold of Xellos' hair and threw him off of her bed. She turned her back on him and yelled "Get me a damn nightshirt!"

She caught the nightshirt Xellos threw at her and then banished him to the corner of the room while she changed her clothes. She sat in her bed and called Xellos back over.

"Good idea impersonating Manny." Lina commented.

"Oh yeah, I think I've got him convincing enough now. I fooled you anyway." Xellos said.

"What?! How long have you been around here?"

"Just a few days, and I must say I've never known you to be more affectionate to another human being before. Is he your...?" Xellos smiled and sat next to her on the bed.

"No! Just been lonely here I guess." She said and yawned

Lina turned her back to Xellos in bed and snuggled in closer, whether subconsciously or not. He lay next to her and felt her petite body press up against him. Xellos hesitated to put his arm around her waist but she snuggled in more as a sign to go ahead. He slipped his arm under hers and leaned in over her head which rested on the pillow.

"...Are you lonely now?" he asked.

"I've been lonely for years..." she mumbled and fell asleep.


End file.
